Present invention embodiments relate to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to inserting data to a data table.
Analytical database systems manage very large amounts of data and are optimized for queries that must read large portions of it. At the same time, they offer the complete querying power of Structured Query Language (SQL). As such systems do not focus on Online Transaction Processing (OLTP) load (i.e. involving point queries) they typically do not index each data row, but heavily rely on scan performance. Nevertheless, to speed up scan performance, analytical database systems often store information on blocks of data. Over the years, there is a continuous approach to develop improved sort technologies, in order to handle the data expansion that has occurred, both in volume and use of data.